Theme Song
by awkwardbean03
Summary: One night, a music producer asks Ladybug and Chat Noir if they would want to sing a theme song that would be written about them. Seeing no harm in accepting, the duo agrees to come in and sing. After an onslaught of emotions during the recording, the song is completed and is a hit. After being egged on, Marinette agrees to sing in front of her friends, but at what cost? reveal


**Hey guys! So, I haven't written in a hot second. But I'm back, so just come at me.**

**So, this idea for a fic came to me today, meaning all of what is written here was also done today. I also wrote this on my phone in my notes app, so those are my two excuses for whatever grammar and spelling mistakes reside in this fic.**

**For the lyrics I used this song:** **https/youtu.be/vQXvlsc9cds**

**I mostly went based off of what I heard when listening, so the lyrics differ a tiny bit when you compare to what the original youtube video lyrics say.**

**Please let me know of any and all grammar, spelling, word choice, etc. mistakes you find within this piece. I won't change them so others can learn from my mistakes, but I would love to know myself what mistakes I made.**

**I don't own miraculous otherwise they would have already stopped being idiots and and revealed their identities by now, and I hope you lovely people enjoy!**

The city skyline was one that most Parisians were not able to fully enjoy. Then again, most citizens weren't able to climb on top of Notre Dame to have an unblocked view of the skyline and the occasional sunset. But for the two able to enjoy such a masterpiece on a regular basis, the colorful sky was the farthest thing from their focus.

"Us!? You want us to sing a theme song for you?" Ladybug asked bewilderedly while frantically gesturing to her and her partner.

"Yes ma'am! At least, that was the plan. I found some footage of both you and Chat Noir singing the night Santa was akumatized, and thought there would be no better people to ask to sing about you two than, well, you two!"

Glancing at each other, the crime fighting duo had similar expressions of confusion, embarrassment, and surprise plastered on their faces. Signaling for the man to wait a minute or two, the duo walked a couple feet away to discuss the few options they had.

"No harm can really come from it. These people seem pretty nice, I doubt they would make us reveal too much about ourselves to write a silly song" Chat nervously reasoned, scratching the back of his neck and looking down in a manner that looked _so_ familiar.

Glancing up at her partner, Ladybug sighed. She wasn't all too happy about it, but Chat did have a point. No serious harm could come from something as silly as a song. Besides, this was a way for her to learn more about her partner, something she had been wanting for a while but would never say straight to his face.

"You're right. And we can always refuse if the questions start getting too personal." Ladybug responded, with Chat nodding in agreement.

Walking back, the duo delivered thinking. They set up a time for the next day to meet up with the song writer so they could receive basic background on both heroes to write a full fledged song on them.

~two weeks later~

Even though she was currently standing next to Chat, was wearing identical headphones to her partner, and had a music stand with music and a microphone in front of her, Ladybug still thought it was a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. She hated that she started the song off, but not as much as she hated the fact she sang more than Chat.

She tried to reason with the writer, saying Chat deserved more than what he had been given, but to no avail. As Chat had watched on, watched as his lady defended him over something as small as how much he sang, he couldn't help but feel a mixture of recognition and awe. He understood the awe, he was always in a constant state of awe around her, but was confused at the recognition. He didn't understand what it was that he was recognizing. But as Ladybug turned around, he shrugged it off, walking with her to the recording studio.

As he heard the music start, Chat watched as his lady closed her eyes and began to sing:

_LB: I live a life _

_That's full of fun_.

Jaw dropping, Chat could only look at her in was was pure amazement. She could sing. Really sing.

_It keeps me sharp and on the run. _

_When evil comes, _

_I find a way _

_To use my force _

_And save the day. _

_Oh, oh, oh, _

_Life's got me spinning 'round. _

_Oh, oh, oh, _

_My feet are off the ground. _

_Oh, oh, oh, _

_And when the sun goes down, _

_That's when I become . . ._

Ladybug opened her eyes and looked to her left to see Chat looking at her like she was the creator of life. Like she was, perfect. Blushing, she held eye contact as she continued to sing.

_Miraculous! _

_Simply the best! _

_Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous!_

Realizing his turn was about to come, Chat regretfully broke the eye contact and looked towards his own lyrics.

_The luckiest! _

_The power of love always so strong!_

Breathing in, Chat closed his eyes and started to sing.

_CN: They look at me _

_And think I'm cool._

Now it was time for Ladybug's jaw to drop. This was the first time she was able to clearly hear him sing, as he normally was messing around on patrol, and the one time he actually sang she was in a cardboard box and it was windy. But _damn_, he can SING.

_I'm Chat Noir, _

_At night I rule. _

_My ring is charged _

_With energy. _

_My claws are out, _

_Just watch and see._

Opening his eyes, Chat smirked as he saw his lady watching him, the deep red of her blush blooming out further than he though possible. They were back in that staring contest from before, and neither wanted to be the one to break it.

_LB: Oh, oh, oh,_

_CN: Oh no, you'll never know! _

_LB: Oh, oh, oh,_

_CN: My force will only grow! _

_LB: Oh, oh, oh,_

_CN: And when the moon is out _

_You better hang around!_

_LB: Miraculous! _

_Simply the best! _

_Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! _

_The luckiest! _

_The power of love always so strong!_

Unwillingly, Ladybug turned her head, breaking the eye contact. Needing to use her lyrics, she glanced down and wistfully started to smile when she thought of who the lyrics were about.

_Another day,_

_I'm back at school._

_I think about him, he's so cool._

Pangs of sadness traveled up Chat's spine, the pangs worsening when looked at how peaceful and happy she looked when singing about this boy.

_He looks at me,_

_I look away._

_What does he see in me anyway?_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_He's got me spinning 'round._

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_My feet are off the ground._

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_And when the sun goes down,_

_That's when I become . . ._

Looking over at Chat, Ladybug noticed he had a forlorn look on his face. But, given she still singing left for this verse, she just shrugged it off and looked forward again. Unbeknownst to her, Chat shrugged off the feelings of sadness at the same time, choosing instead to watch her sing.

_Miraculous!_

_Simply the best!_

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

_Miraculous!_

_The luckiest!_

_The power of love always so strong!_

Looking away from her, Chat looked down at his lyrics and began to sing, directing all emotions towards her.

_CN: I am the cat,_

_Just chilling out._

_But in the night,_

_She's all I think about._

_I feel so strong_

_When she's around._

_She picks me up when I am down._

_LB: Oh, oh, oh,_

Chat glanced up at Ladybug, and again found himself locked in place, just staring at the sapphires that were her eyes.

_CN: Oh, no, you'll never know!_

_LB: Oh, oh, oh,_

_CN: My love can only grow!_

While singing this lyric, Chat winked, watching the blush further travel down her face as he felt his own blush start to form.

_LB: Oh, oh, oh,_

_CN: And when I see her smile _

_That's when she becomes . . ._

_LB: Miraculous! _

_Simply the best! _

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

_Miraculous! _

_[Miraculous]_

_The luckiest! _

_[O-!]_

_The power of love always so strong!_

_[-oh!]_

_Miraculous!_

_[Wo-!]_

_Simply the best!_

_[-o-!]_

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

_[-o-o-oh!]_

_Miraculous!_

_The luckiest!_

_[Miraculou-!]_

_The power of love always so strong!_

_[-ous! Oh!]_

_Miraculous!_

_Simply the best!_

_[Miraculous!]_

_Up to the test when things go wrong!_

_[You are the best! Woah!]_

_Miraculous!_

_The luckiest!_

_[The luckiest!]_

_The power of love_

_Both: Always so strong! Miraculous!_

Panting, both were only able to look at each other, sounds of applause from the sound booth a dull background noise. Ladybug was the first to look away, with Chat quickly following suit. Looking at the sound booth, they both laughed, embarrassed by all the praise they were receiving. The director came in, practically jumping for joy.

"When I heard you sing beforehand, I had no idea I was only hearing a snippet of your talent! Wow! Just, wow! We don't even need to record again, unless you two want to!"

With a small smile, both superheroes declined, giving random excuses as to where they needed to be. In reality, both needed time to think about the array of emotions they felt during the recording, and couldn't imagine having to feel all of them again without a break.

~a couple days later~

The song had come out. And to say it was a hit would be an understatement.

Everywhere you turned, people were listening. Everyone, even the stickly people who strictly listen to one kind of music, was listening. And everyone was loving.

Praise, being an understatement in itself, was spewing from Alya's lips, and it took everything within Marinette to stop her from beaming with joy at the kind words her best friend was saying.

While Alya was attempting to sing along, Adrien and Nino walked up talking about the exact song Alya was singing. Seeing what Alya was doing, Nink joined in, causing Adrien and Marinette to laugh their butts off. Faking hurt, Alya suggested they try singing "since they were being so rude about our attempts". Both superheroes were quick to decline, not wanting anyone to figure out they were Chat Noir/Ladybug.

"Aw, come on Marinette! You've got such a pretty voice and it would go perfectly with this song! Come on, I know you want to!" Alya crooned, egging her best friend on. Grumbling, Marinette quietly started to sing so Alya would stop, making sure only the four of them were able to hear.

Adrien's jaw dropped immediately for two reasons. One, her voice was amazing. Even when it was as quiet as it was, it was still one of the most melodic voices he had heard in a while. Two, SHE SOUNDED JUST LIKE LADYBUG! Comparing the two, Adrien was thrown for a loop. He wanted to smack himself, as he realized just how stupid the two of them had been. Smirking, Adrien crouched down in front of Marinette as she finished the first chorus, and began to sing his lines.

Looking up quickly, Marinette saw amusement and pure love swimming in Adrien's eyes. A look she knew all too well. And when she was able to actually focus on his voice, she realized who was crouching in front of her. Smiling softly, she joined in to help her partner finish the song.

Alya and Nino watched the two finish the song while looking at each other as though the other was their entire world. They were both in shock, so much so Alya didn't even think to record this moment to tease Marinette with later. Watching as the two finished up, she heard Adrien mutter something along the lines of 'I found you' and move closer to Marinette.

And all that could be heard in a 20 block radius were the shrieks of excitement and horror from one Alya Césaire and one Chloé Bourgeois respectively as Marinette and Adrien shared a long overdue kiss.

**Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Please review this fic, and let me know if you wish for me to write anything else! Have a lovely day you lovely people! **


End file.
